INFINITE
by Simplicit1
Summary: Quistis/Irvine pairing. Quistis is engaged to someone she assumes she loves? What happens wen Irvine's egotistic words really do make her realize she doesn't love who she thought she did?Will she stop the wedding on Irvine's behalf or her own?


**

INFINITE

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it... 

Author's Note: Hmm...weLL...I hope you actually like this story. I'm kinda workin on it... Well...I haven't much to say but just on with the story. Please be nice if you're goin to review. Thank You. 

* * *

    Her eyes stared blankly against the reflected morning sunlight that shone through slightly, as her heart raced with each breath she took. The woman known as Quistis Trepe hesitated, as part of her trailed off as if she were only there in presence. She couldn't have even made out what it was she was feeling. Her reflection gazed back, as she came to a pause in breath, letting the annoyance of the silence around her encircle about.  
     Quistis' hands slowly fell beneath her chest, as she held it slightly over her stomach. Deep breaths slowly escaped her partially sealed lips, as she studied the woman who stared back at her. The blue of her eyes gawked back, with a slight reassurance that everything would be okay in no time. She gently brushed her fingers across the white lace of the veil, a simple smile forcing way across her rosy red lips.  
     Of course this was what she wanted. She had told herself that as many times possible. To live her life, knowing that she had someone, someone who truly loved her. To be able to tell the World, without guilt that she was wanted and needed, to be able to feel that same way about a man who had asked her to marry him not long ago. Quistis let out a sigh, as she felt her escaped soul returning to the waiting body.  
     "Quistis Loweil...," she uttered, her hands resting at her sides. There was a sudden pause, as she stared at her reflection as if it were someone else, "Vin Loweil." 

* * *

     "Heeey," Selphie Tilmitt squealed, as she opened the door to Quistis' room. The young blonde turned over a shoulder in surprise, as she forged a smile that seemed too real to be false.  
     "Hey, Selphie," Quistis replied, casually, sitting still upon her bed. "Weren't you supposed to be meeting about the festival?" The brunette shook her head, causing her flipped out hair to bounce from side to side. She slowly walked over beside her friend, sitting down, promptly.  
     "Noooo," she began, gently tucking her hands under her thighs, "Not anytime soon, anyway. Quistis, you're the one getting married. What's up with that, huh?" Quistis smiled, her light blue eyes gazing away, as she leaned over pulling on her usual combat boots, a relief for a change after getting out of those white velvety clothes.  
     "You are getting married aren't you?" Selphie's voice questioned, astounding her. There was a simple sarcasm in the young women's voice that oddly stuck to her.      Quistis smiled, gently, "Of course, Selphie. What type of question is that?" Selphie giggled, her kiddish smile taking form.  
     "I was kidding, Quistis!" she exclaimed, quickly standing on two feet, as her eyes simply glanced back at the door. "Well, I just came to ask you if you wanted to help me with something..."  
     There was a slight hesitation, as Quistis slowly stood up, "Honestly..." There was a question in her voice, as Selphie tightened her eyes, with a wide grin. Quistis immediately caught on to Selphie's nearly daily routine.  
     "You're kidding. Oh, no way. You can count me out. I have no festival aptitude," Quistis assured, shaking her head. Selphie paused, as she took a minute to make the blonde woman feel sorry for her.   
     "Maybe...," Quistis finished, as a bright grin fell upon Selphie's face.     "Whoo-hoo! Okay, come on! Lets work, work, work!" she exclaimed, doing her routine hand movements. Quistis smiled abruptly, as she watched her friend dance out the door. 

* * *

     Zell Dincht started at a quick pace, as he then reached the table where he had spotted Irvine Kinneas just seconds before he had gotten there. The guy sat there, nearly everytime that Zell had came about, and that was possibly every single day, at least once out of those endless hours. The tall cowboy leaned back in his chair, the brim of his stetson following hovering over what would have shone the blueness of his eyes.  
     "Yo," Zell greeted, simply, as he settled down in front of his fellow ally, tray filled with hot dogs following soon after. "Selphie was lookin' for you." Irvine slowly glanced up, behind his hat, as he pushed it out of his eyes.  
    "Was she?" he answered, glumly, as he sat up for a change. "She's just been lookin' in the wrong places all day, hasn't she?" The blonde man shrugged, as he chomped down onto an almost finished hot dog.  
    "You think I'm BS-ing, don't you?" Zell uttered, eyes stared directly ahead, at who seemed to be Vin Loweil, or yet, better known as Quistis' fiancee. He glanced back at the young man that sat in front of him, who was now fiddling around with a cup of what smelled to be hot cocoa. He was oddly quiet, which wasn't normal for THE Irvine Kinneas. He always seemed to have some stupid thing to ramble about, but not today?  
     Zell paused, then started up again, "Yo, hope you ain't thinkin' that I give a damn or anything like that, but...what's with you?" Irvine's cerulean eyes quickly met him, causing him to shutter at the innocent curiosity he had.  
     "Nothin'," Irvine replied, simply. And no more than that. There was an odd silence that fell afterwards. Irvine's eyes quickly gazed behind Zell, as he noticed Quistis taking a seat next to the young blonde man.  
    "Mornin'," Irvine greeted, casually. Quistis smiled, another silencer to fill the crowd. Zell took a breath, as he quickly arose from the table, staring down at his two friends, or at least the figures that pretty much just sat there.  
     "See ya later," Zell uttered, turning his back towards them, as he headed to the exit. Quistis glanced downward, as she stirred a cup of coffee that was sitting in Zell's tray. Irvine slowly glanced at her, his eyes fixed as he waited for some type of untimely remark.  
    "Seen Sefie 'round?" he questioned, mainly bringing up a conversation in which he hadn't much intention in doing so. Quistis' ice blue eyes peered up at him, behind the golden lockes of blonde hair that hung slightly over her face.  
    "Yeah, she's with Rinoa right now," she replied, brushing the bangs from her face. "She was looking for you all morning."  
     Irvine smiled his lopsided smile, that most girls find familiarly cute, "What tide might have brought you here today?" Quistis let out a breath, as a playful smile fell across her full lips.  
     "What might have caused you to ask a question like so?" she retorted, sarcastically. Irvine sighed, as he slowly leaned back in his chair, eyes gazed around the room, but fell upon a familiar girl. Quistis paused, as she stared at the young man's eyes, who seemed to show what he had been dazing off in the middle of somewhat of a conversation. She slowly turned over her right shoulder, as she noticed a brunette prompt against the cafeteria wall near the exit.  
     Her eyes slowly glanced back at the man who sat in front of her, "She has a boyfriend."  
    "That's an understatement," Irvine laughed, as he tipped his hat upwards. Quistis' eye brows rosed, as a smile fell upon her lips. "You win some, then you lose some," he finished.  
    "So, the Exeter's been shot down, huh?" Quistis replied, with a bit of an accusation.  
    "But, he always gets back up, remember that," Irvine exclaimed, "Come on now, we're talkin' 'bout me, here. Have you ever heard the saying, 'Never shoot a guy when he's down'"? This caused a wide smile to fall over Quistis' lips.  
    "I swore..," she began, in a thinking state, "I thought it was 'Never kick a guy when he's down'."  
     Irvine shook his head in disapproval, smiling, "Well. You're doin' it right now!" Quistis laughed, as she found comfort in his ever-so-typical personality and it could have clearly been the first person she found it in. It was purely Irvine Kinneas.  
    Irvine uttered, "At least you're smilin'. That's the type of smile you should wear for your wedding." Quistis hesitated, as she let the sudden words seep in. "I ought to know," he began again, "The good ones are always taken."  
    "Really," Quistis retorted, nearly rolling her eyes.  
     "Really, really," he replied, with his trademark smile. Quistis slowly glanced upward, as she noticed Vin walking towards them. She smiled, gently greeting him, as he stood at Irvine's side.  
     "Hey, beautiful," Vin uttered, as he leaned abruptly against the table, causing the black strands of his hair to gently sway across his green eyes. "You've been here long?"  
     Quistis paused, as she smiled, "Long enough." The tall man hesitated, as a smile played across his lips.  
    "Why don't you go over there with me and the guys?" he began. She paused suddenly, as she smiled up at him.  
    "Actually, I was going to leave. I have a lot of things to do," she replied, simply a possibility. She would have had things to do, right? Right, she thought. The man smiled, as he walked over beside her, gently placing a kiss upon her head.  
    "I'll come 'round later then," Vin concluded, as he strode away out of the cafeteria exit. There was a silence that came afterwards. But it hadn't been the type to make Quistis feel uncomfortable for she was nearly use to this when coming to Irvine. She was nearly surprise that a conversation earlier had filled the place of that.  
     "Perfect, eh?" Irvine's voice interrupted her thoughts. Quistis stared back at the young man, as her eyes showed questioning. "You know, if it was, you wouldn't be marrying him."  
    "Ahh...Excuse me?" Quistis retorted.  
    Irvine smiled, as he slowly stood up, stretching, "Life has infinite possibilities, like I said before, I don't believe that one bit. That's probably why we're not living in a Perfect World." He stared at her waiting for a response, but she just gazed back at him, without the least bit of understanding.  
    Irvine let out a soft laughter, as he gently rubbed the back of his neck, eyes followed to Quistis afterwards, "Yeah, I guess the things I say'll bring out the worst in people." He waited for a change in her expression, but her eyes still peered at him, a bit strangely. Quistis shook her head, with a smile.   
    "So you're telling me, it's a shame we're not living in a Perfect World," she stated, her ice blue eyes peered at the young man.  
    "Actually, you probably only have one way to go and that's where you are," Irvine began again, "If this World was maybe perfect, you probably wouldn't be marrying him." 

* * *

__

I had planned my life to the last detail, had the story book romance to fill my days, but the funny thing about answered prayers is they come to you in unexpected ways. How could I plan on forever when I never planned on you? Someone to fall for, to love for all eternity... 


End file.
